


He’s So Screwed

by booklover22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklover22/pseuds/booklover22
Summary: This is just a switch of POV for a certain scene from one of my recently discovered favorite fics ever.





	He’s So Screwed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Quickest Way to a Man’s Heart (is Through His Bottomless Pit)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308726) by [isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt). 



> IF YOU HAVENT READ THIS FIC PLEASE GO READ IT FIRST BECAUSE ITS SO GOOD AND CUTE AND FLUFFY 
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> I really hope I do this scene justice because I will take it down immediately if it’s OOC for the fic like Christ this story is honestly one of the best I’ve read in a while and I loved this scene in particular, but I wanted to see what it was like from Derek’s POV.

 Fuck why did he send that! Derek cursed to himself while typing out a new message to Stiles.

**[User]**

Any plans for tomorrow?

 “Oh no you don’t!” He heard Stiles say before getting a text.

**[Stiles]**

besides what????

**[Stiles]**

you can’t just say that

**[Stiles]**

and then pretend it never happened

 Derek flushed as he sat on the couch next to where Stiles had sat still smelling hints of his scent.

**[User]**

Yes I can.

**[Stiles]**

no you cant

**[Stiles]**  

besides what O_O

Derek smiled at his antics 

**[User]**

Nothing. 

 “Derek!” He heard stiles whine through the wall and his heart rate picked up quickly typing he sent a text to Stiles.

  **[User]**

Don’t say my name like that.

Derek heard the smile in Stiles’ voice as he asked “Like what?” Before whining his name again. Derek closed his eyes blood rushing south as Stiles continued.

”Or maybe you’d rather.. Derek” he said in a husky voice almost moaning out his name that sent shivers down his spine. 

“Derek..”

Fuck he needed to stop right now.

**[User]**

Don’t!

 Still talking in that fucking  _ **voice**_ Stiles asked “Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?” He inhaled and smelled Stiles’ scent again, faint but still there. He groaned as he texted Stiles.

**[User]**

Stiles!

“Derek!” He half moaned again and Derek felt himself blushing from the neck down breathing hard and heart hammering against his chest he quickly texted stiles so he could fucking  _ **stop!**_  

**[User]**

YOU SMELL GOOD!

**[User]**

You sat down so my couch smelled like you just the faintest bit.

**[User]**

Okay?!

**[User]**

Now stop with the voice!

 Derek groaned again plopping his head backwards onto the couch when he got back a winky face. How embarrassing.

**[User]**

I’m making your food for the week tomorrow 

**[User]**

Any requests?

**[Stiles]**

Dude, no!

**[Stiles]**

You can’t just keep making food for me!

Derek smiles at his phone already calming down while he replied 

**[User]**

I want to

He heard Stiles sigh and knew he was feeling guilty again.

**[User]**

I know you feel guilty

**[User]**

And you’ve made it clear you think owe me something

**[User]**

But what Erica told you is true

**[User]**

Just let me make you food.

 It was a little frustrating that Stiles insisted he owed him something, because he loved cooking for Stiles. Loved his reactions and hearing him muttering “Marry Me” even though it always made him blush.

 

**[Stiles]**

you can do as you like

**[Stiles** **]**

but please don’t feel obligated 

**[Stiles]**

I promise i’ll still talk to you even if you don’t make me any food

 

Derek smiled

**[User]**

Thats a relief

**[User]**

And here I thought you were just using me.

After Stiles stopped texting Derek got to work planning out Stiles’ meals seeing as there were no special requests, running to the store for some ingredients and was halfway done when he heard Stiles call out a “Night Derek!” Through the wall. Checking the time he washed his hands sent off a quick “Goodnight :)” and decided he could finish the rest tomorrow. 

Stiles’ scent still lingered, almost gone but he breathed it in as he replied to a few texts. He froze when he heard a Stiles let out a loud moan that went straight to his dick and let out a groan. He could hear Stiles stroking himself before pausing to spit and another groan left him.

Derek was now palming his own cock, remembering the way Stiles has whined and moaned his name because fuck if that wasn’t hot and Stiles Mouth was gonna kill him.

He could hear Stiles breathing hard, his heartbeat erratic but slowing for a moment before picking up speed again Derek keeping pace with the strokes he could hear.

Stiles came with a strangled shout that sounded like Derek’s name making Derek cum onto his shirt panting out Stiles’ name as well.

Breathing hard and flushing so much he wasn’t sure he didn’t have a fever Derek stood up to change tossing his shirt shirt in the hamper and washing his hands he sent one last text before heading into the shower. 

 

**[User]**

Forget I ever said anything about biting down on something.

Derek lay on his bed after his shower exhausted when he got a text

**[Stiles]**

noted

 Derek smiled, excited to give Stiles his food the next day and went to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Working up the courage to knock on his door he waited as Stiles opened the door. When Stiles invited him in he took a deep breath and felt his eyes widen a fraction because he could still smell Stiles’ arousal and cum from his bedroom and knew he couldn’t handle that, so he shook his head before quickly walking to his door, leaning against it once it was closed he looked down and sighed. 

He was so screwed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it starts off right in the middle of the story but like it was the best place to start imo
> 
> ALSO I’m not abandoning my other fic I’m taking short a break


End file.
